Toxic
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Hubungan mereka 'sakit', dan sama sekali bukan hubungan yang indah seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang pernah Hijikata Toushiro baca saat masih kecil. AN: HijiGin-TakaGin. AN Modern AU, swearing & bad words, gay explicit, drugs:


**Toxic**

 **HijiGin - TakaGin**

 **AN : Modern AU, swearing & bad words, gay explicit, drugs.**

 **Dedicated to beloved Rinki**

.

.

.

Suara alaram jam weker yang duduk di atas meja nakas sudah berdering. Suara yang memekakkan telinga memaksa seseorang bangun dari mimpinya. Bilah tangan laki-laki keluar dari balik selimut meraih ke meja meraba-raba benda berisik itu. Meraba-raba sesaat sehingga membuat benda-benda di sekitarnya terjatuh. Akhirnya dia meraih jam digital merah itu lalu menekan tombol _off._

Laki-laki bersurai hitam menggeram di balik selimut.

Dia kesal karena mimpi indahnya harus terganggu karena suara weker yang mengagetkannya. Setengah niat, dia membua kelopak mata untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Garnet hitam itu melihat dengan samar kini sinar mentari menyeruak masuk tanpa permisi ke kamarnya. Ghorden biru tidak lagi halangan bagi pikirannya untuk menebak bahwa pagi sudah datang. Dia lalu menggulirkan maniknya.

Melihat tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada dia. Matahari bukan tandingan jika harus disandingkan dengan orang yang saat ini masih belum kembali dari tidurnya.

Seorang laki-laki yang mampu menjerat Hijikata Toushiro, dengan cintanya. Seorang laki-laki yang mampu membuat Hijikata yang _straight_ menjadi seorang _gay_ psikopat seutuhnya.

Hanya Sakata Gintoki yang mampu melakukan itu semua.

Bukan cita-citanya menjadi orang berkelainan orientasi seksual. Bukan pula keinginannya untuk menentang hukum alam bahwa pasangan laki-laki adalah perempuan. Semua logika, semua rasionalitas yang ada sudah tidak berlaku lagi di kepala Hijikata. Bahkan kewarasannya pun digadaikan.

Pria dengan tampang maskulin itu sebenarnya sangat menderita saat dia sadar, Gintoki adalah penyempurna hidupnya. Semakin dia melawan hasrat terlarang itu, semakin membuatnya gila. Sampai titik terjauh dia memutuskan pertunangannya dengan seorang gadis ayu.

Gadis cantik yang mencintai Hijikata Toushiro semenjak kecil. Putri dari keluarga kaya raya yang mampu menopang semua kebutuhan hidup Hijikata selama menjadi putra asuh di dalam keluarga itu.

Jika mengingat sang mantan tungangan menangis rasanya ada sesuatu yang dihujamkan di lehernya. Sesak, dan hampir membuatnya mati. Namun dia bisa melewati semua itu. Setelah membulatkan tekat untuk tidak kembali lagi ke orang tua angkat dan wanita yang dia sia-siakan.

Wanita itu tidak pantas mendapatkan sampah sepertinya.

.

.

Tubuh dengan kulit seputih susu itu berbalik. Teman tidur Hijikata kini memberikan pemandangan yang sedap dipandang oleh si rambut hitam. Dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun membuat manik hitam itu memandang dengan khidmat lekukan tubuh pria yang setiap malam berbagi ranjang dengannya.

Sama. Dia seperti putri tidur yang ada di buku dongeng anak-anak yang pernah Hijikata baca waktu kecil. Jelas itu yang ada di dalam kepala laki-laki yang semalam menikmati alkohol dan obat-obatan terlarang.

Karena tidak tercantum di dongeng bahwa yang tidur adalah laki-laki, melainkan perempuan. Dan lagi pula Si Putri Tidur tertidur bukan karena mabuk-mabukan seperti Gintoki saat ini.

Tapi pria pecandu nikotin itu tidak perduli.

Gintoki tak kalah cantik. bahkan Hijikata mampu mengabaikan mantan tunangannya yang amat rupawan hanya untuk lelaki macam Gintoki.

Helaian rambut perak dengan gelombang halus, tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kecil dibanding dirinya sendiri, kulit yang halus dan kenyal, membuat dirinya gila untuk tidak menjamah setiap saat.

.

.

Sepuluh menit Hijikata terjaga dari tidurnya demi menjaga mimpi indah Gintoki, akhirnya dia kembali. Perjalanan di dunia mimpi telah usai. Kelopak mata si perak berkedut. Perlahan membuka menerima berkas-berkas sinar matahari masuk ke indera pengelihatannya.

Iris delima itu mulai terlihat sempurna. Bulat, merah berkerlip sempurna. Dilihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kamar berukuran empat kali empat masih dia ingat sampai saat kesadarannya mulai hilang karena minuman keras yang dia tenggak bersama dengan kekasih yang hidup dengannya. Hidungnya juga masih bisa menerka-nerka bau asap rokok yang melekat di udara.

Kepala perak tadi menoleh ke arah Hijikata yang tidak melepaskan pandangan utuhnya. "Selamat pagi, sayang." Masih menggeliat, Gintoki menutupi wajahnya. Kesadaran di kepalanya belum kembali seratus persen setelah _hangover_ tadi malam.

Tahu bahwa lelaki yang dikasihinya itu masih mengalami gejala _hangover,_ Hijikata mengusap-usap kepala si surai gelombang dengan penuh cinta. "Tetap di sini, sayang. Aku akan ambilkan air minum untukmu."

"Hijikata- _kun_...?" Indera pendengaran Gintoki mulai bekerja. Menyadari siapa pemilik suara bariton yang saat ini dekat dengan telinganya.

Tidak menunggu dua detik, bahkan satu detik, mata merah delima itu langsung membola. Reflek bangkit dari tidur dan menghempas tangan laki-laki yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Hijikata menghembuskan nafas maklum namun tidak dipungkiri itu membuat emosinya naik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Gintoki sambil membuang muka. Masih memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada hanya berbekal selimut yang menutupi daerah pinggangnya sampai ke bawah.

Tidak ada yang membuat Hijikata lebih bergairah saat melihat tubuh pria itu dalam keadaan tanpa busana serta tanda-tanda cinta yang dia tinggalkan di sana. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Hijikata membuat Gintoki kembali merengek-rengek meminta agar dihamili seperti tadi malam. Seandainya dia bisa menghamili laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini mungkin dia akan banyak-banyak menumpahkan spermanya di dalam lubang kenikmatan Gintoki.

Mau berjuta-juta kali dilakukan pun itu tidak akan berhasil.

Karena itu mustahil. Dan lagi pula...

Gintoki berdiri dari sisi tempat tidur meninggalkan Hijikata yang masih menahan emosi di dada. Selimut putih yang dia kenakan jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Dia tidak memperdulikannya. Kaki itu tetap melangkah menuju sofa. Di mana pakaian-pakaiannya tercecer.

"Gintoki..." panggil Hijikata.

Gintoki menulikan telinganya. Padahal dia yakin Gintoki mendengarkannya. Tidak mungkin di dalam ruangan yang tertutup seperti ini Gintoki tidak mendengarkan Hijikata. Namun si perak tetap tak acuh. Dengan memakai baju-bajunya yang dia tanggalkan semalam, dia mengemas apapun yang dia bisa bawa.

"Gintoki!"

Akhirnya Hijikata menaikkan suaranya. Dia ikut bangkit dari ranjang yang masih berbau dengan cairan cinta Gintoki tadi malam. Langkah yang besar dan emosi yang menuntun, Hijikata menghampiri Gintoki yang sibuk berkemas-kemas. Tidak lagi pantas mendapatkan perlakukan lembut, Hijikata menarik tangan Gintoki dengan kasar.

Tubuh itu tergoyahkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bedebah!?"

Alis hitam itu menukik tajam saat Gintoki berteriak di depan mukanya. Selisih tinggi tidak membuat _bottom_ Hijikata itu takut. Tidak beda dari air wajah si lelaki yang mendominasinya, kini wajah Gintoki pun penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aku ingin pergi, lepaskan!" Gintoki berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram oleh Hijikata.

Tentu itu bukan hal yang diinginkan oleh Hijikata. Tidak ingin itu terjadi, tenaga dan juga amarah membuat Hijikata semakin kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Gintoki. _Bottom_ itu semakin muak dengan perlakuan Hijikata yang begitu kasar padanya.

"Biarkan aku pergi, sialan!" Kali ini Gintoki menghempaskan tangannya dengan kuat. Sehingga mampu membuat jarak antara pria dengan watak keras tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pria bermarga Hijikata itu tidak terima diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh laki-laki berambut perak tersebut. Sehingga dia dengan paksa menarik tangan Gintoki ke ranjang. Diseret kembali, membuat Gintoki semakin berulah dan memberontak lebih keras. Perlawanan itu disertai kata-kata makian dan sumpah serapah oleh bibir yang selalu dicumbui oleh pria dengan tato tribal bermotif elang di punggungnya.

Tapi Hijikata kebal dengan semua makian-makian itu. Dia sudah tidak perduli ada hubungan apa, bagaimana, dan mengapa dia bisa sekasar itu padanya.

"Lepaskan aku, bangsat!"

Sampai pada Hijikata melemparkan Gintoki ke kasur di mana biasa keduanya beradu birahi di sana. Tubuh Gintoki belum sempat melawan, sudah ditindihi terlebih dahulu oleh Hijikata. Pria bertubuh lebih kekar darinya memiliki kuasa yang lebih. Sehingga susah untuk Gintoki melawannya. Dengan penuh hasrat pria yang masih tercium nikotin dari aroma tubuhnya itu membabi buta menghujani ciuman-ciuman singkat di badan Gintoki.

Disela-sela itu, Hijikata bergumam. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau mengerti? Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau meninggalkanku..."

Lalu dia menanamkan giginya di leher jenjang Gintoki yang saat ini jadi pusat penyerangannya.

"Ta...Takasugi..."

Telinga pria yang sedang menyantap Gintoki ini bergidik. Dihentikannya apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Sedari tadi dia yang sibuk dengan leher putih susu itu kini perlahan perhatiannya naik ke wajah Gintoki. Kini Hijikata benar-benar di atas tubuh Gintoki yang tidak berdaya.

Bendungan amarah Hijikata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya kini runtuh seluruhnya. Kini tak ada lagi kesabaran yang mampu menahannya. Buku-buku tangannya terkepal satu persatu. Mengumpulkan kekuatan dari rasa sakit hati, emosi, dan cemburu agar bisa dilampiaskan dengan baik di wajah yang saat ini berada di bawahnya.

Hijikata melayangkan tinjuan tangannya yang berisi tadi ke arah Gintoki.

Namun meleset. Bukan karena Gintoki berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi Hijikata memang mengarahkan tinjuan ke bantal yang berada di samping _bottom_ yang saat ini tidak berdaya melawan. Padahal dia sadar betul di mana sasarannya itu berada.

Tapi—

.

.

"Hijikata..." isak Gintoki saat cumbuan lembut mampir di belakang telinganya. Hidung laki-laki yang sekarang berada di atasnya tergelitik dengan rambut gelombang milik si perak. Sedikit dia rasakan nafas Hijikata mulai teratur.

Dia tidak lagi memaksakan kehendak dan membiarkan marahnya mengambil alih kewarasannya yang tinggal sedikit. Perlahan keduanya berjarak. Tidak jauh. Hanya sejengkal.

Wajah dengan rambut berponi v hitam itu memandang Gintoki lekat. Sepasang delima merah itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, Gintoki..."

Hijikata membuang perangai keras dan berusaha menjauhkan hasutan-hasutan setan dari kepala hitamnya. Tangan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengunci kedua tangan Gintoki, kini dia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi lelaki yang dicintainya. Jemari kasar itu menyeka air hangat yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Gintoki.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik.. Tapi biarkan aku mencobanya..."

Kedua tangan bersambut ke wajah Hijikata yang berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mengatur perasaannya yang meledak-ledak. Walaupun getaran itu sangat terasa di wajah Hijikata, Gintoki tidak gentar. Akhirnya Hijikata kembali ke pelukan Gintoki yang saat ini setengah mati menelan rasa takutnya.

"Aku takut...Hijikata... " lirih Gintoki hampir tidak terdengar. Gemeretak giginya jelas di dengar oleh Hijikata. Dalam pelukan dari tangan kokoh miliknya pun tidak memudarkan rasa takut Gintoki.

Kepala dengan surai hitam lurus itu bekerja keras. Siapa yang ditakutkan oleh laki-laki yang sedang mendekapnya seperti ini? Siapa dia? Siapa yang berani melakukannya? Tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat Gintoki ketakutan...

Dari semua pertanyaan yang mengambang di otaknya dia tak akan pernah menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang Gintoki takutkan adalah Hijikata Toushiro itu sendiri.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
